In the Bubbles
by HarleyQuinnFox
Summary: Part 2 in the Renovations series: Sasuke and Naruto have a hot tub installed on the property. What kind of dirty fun will the two get up to while getting clean. Sasu/Naru/Sasu Warning: yaoi, m/m, fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is everyone. The first part in the sequel to Strip Tease. I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think**

"Isn't it beautiful Sasuke?"

"It's a hot tub Naruto. Not a tattoo."

"Don't be such a party pooper." Sasuke did like it. It was a very pretty, very high end model, and even he wouldn't doubt that it would be tons of fun. Naruto had a tendency to get over excited about new toys. If it ever came up Sasuke would gladly admit that it was his idea to put it on their bedroom balcony, so that no one else could hog it. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind.

"Wanna break it in?" He whispered seductively into the ravens ear.

"Mm mm. Yeah, but lets not get too heavy tonight." Sasuke turned around gave Naruto a sweet kiss lightly on his lips. "I'd like to get at least one days use out of it before we have to empty it and put clean water in." Naruto chuckled lightly.

"If you insist." Naruto pulled his shirt over his head, and removed his pants so he was left in his boxers. He sat on the bed and leaned back on his elbows as he watched Sasuke strip. His boy was so gorgeous. His body was trim and toned, and pale, with that adorable dusting of freckles over ever inch of him. On several occasions Naruto had contemplated taking a pink sharpie and connecting them, but the sharpie was almost always replaced with his tongue. Staring at his boy, Naruto found himself getting hard, and fought the urge to ignore Sasuke's request to keep the water clean for at least the first night, or possibly ignore the hot tub all together and not leave the bedroom.

But it was too late. Sasuke was also down to his underwear and was out on the balcony where bubbles were already come out of the jets beneath the surface of the water. Naruto followed and reached the edge of it just as Sasuke had sunk into the water. As Naruto also stepped in Sasuke offered his hand to balance him, and as soon as Naruto's body fully entered the water he was pulled towards Sasuke and into his lap. Naruto sighed in delight as Sasuke's hands worked over his shoulders. He closed his eyes and let Sasuke work out the only slightly tense muscles. Every now and then he let out a moan of encouragement.

After a short while Naruto had had enough of the touches and turned around in Sasuke's lap immediately capturing his lips. Sasuke was surprised at how soft it was. They sat there kissing for several minutes in the water. The kisses were soft and sweet, with just a tiny bit of tongue. Neither were in a rush and simply sank into it's innocence. Sasuke let his hands slide around Naruto's waist to pull him closer and Naruto had one hand in Sasuke's hair, pulling softly at the fringe while his other moved languidly up and down Sasuke's thigh under the water.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered softly. He pulled his boyfriend as close as he could and let his head drop onto Naruto's shoulder giving it soft, tender little kisses.

"I love you too Sasuke. It's times like this that I'm in awe at how lucky I am." He lifted Sasuke's head and looked him straight into his beautiful bright eyes. "And I am. I'm so lucky. You've given me so much, and you make me feel so wonderful."

"You deserve it baby. You deserve all the happiness this world has to offer. I'm just so glad to be the one to give it to you." Naruto kissed Sasuke again. As their tongues tangled together and the kiss became more heated Naruto let his hand that was on Sasuke's thigh wander higher until it was resting firmly on Sasuke's semi-erect cock. Sasuke moaned, and Naruto gladly swallowed it, pressing more firmly over his boyfriend's lap until he could feel Sasuke twitching in pleasure.

He then slipped his hand into Sasuke's boxers to grab hold of him, and stroke him slowly. Sasuke moaned more loudly this time and grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled, forcing his head back so Sasuke could attack his neck with kisses and the occasional bite. His hands ran down Naruto's back and he grabbed his ass and squeezed. Now they were both moaning. Naruto began to stroke Sasuke quicker. Sasuke pulled his head away from Naruto's neck and let out a loud groan from deep in his throat.

"You like that baby?" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. His hot breath sent tingles down Sasuke's body.

"Oh yeah." Naruto bit Sasuke's ear lobe softly, and let his free hand rub across Sasuke's nipples before rubbing in circles around them.

Sasuke's moans were coming quicker and more high pitched and his breathing was erratic. All he was able to do was grab Naruto's ass harder. He pulled Naruto as close as possible and kissed him passionately. With Naruto's hand trapped and unable to move, Sasuke thrust his hips up into his hand to keep up the wonderful friction. As his hips snapped back and forth he was also rubbing up against Naruto's cock, which was quickly getting hard. He moaned into their kiss.

Trying to gain control of himself Sasuke slowed his movements and moved his hands back up to Naruto's lower back, running his fingers back and forth. Getting the hint Naruto put his arms back up around Sasuke's neck and the two ground together at a slow sensual pace. Focusing other the kiss, Sasuke ran his tongue over Naruto's lips and Naruto caught it, sucking the muscle into his mouth and giving it a mock blow job. Sasuke moaned at the sensations it produced and imagined that suction somewhere else.

Sasuke moved forward away from the side and into the center of the hot tub, the bubbles tickled their exposed skin and Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. Backing them up so that Naruto was trapped between Sasuke and the wall of the tub Sasuke pulled his lover's leg up higher around his back, Sasuke began to grind his hips back into Naruto's eliciting soft sweet moans from his boy. Sasuke loved those sounds. He loved the noises he was able to drag out of Naruto. They only turned him on even more, and he moaned a bit louder himself. He ground himself harder into Naruto at the intense pleasure he was experiencing. Naruto had his eyes shut tight. The physical sensations were so good and almost too intense for something so simple as a dry hump. This, coupled with the visual stimuli of his moaning lover was too much and he clamped his eyes closed and let his head drop. He continued to run his fingers over Sasuke's neck and just hang on for the ride. Sasuke's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Naruto...Naruto, look at me baby." Sasuke slowed him movements as Naruto lifted his head up to look Sasuke in his eyes. He was practically panting.

"Tell me what you want Naruto."

"I want you." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ass and lifted him up and set him onto the side of the hot tub. Sasuke stayed in the water. He rubbed his hands up and down Naruto's legs as he placed kisses on Naruto's exposed hips. Pulling off his boxers Naruto pushed Sasuke's head into his groin and Sasuke happily sucked his hard cock into his mouth. He sucked on it a few times before removing it and drawing long lines up and down it with his tongue. Naruto inhaled quickly and his legs twitched when Sasuke sucked on the head of his cock without warning. He placed his head directly over it and slowly sank down until his nose was buried in the hair at the base of the organ. Slowly he bobbed his head up and down, gaining in speed as Naruto's moans came quicker and deeper.

"Mm mm. Sasuke. Baby. Don't stop. Faster. Just a bit faster. I'm so close." Sasuke complied and sped up his actions. He knew Naruto was close. He could feel his legs and stomach tensing, and Naruto's hands in Sasuke's hair help him in place as Naruto came with a loud high pitched moan.

"Ahh. Uhh. Oh my god. Mmmm. oh." Naruto's breathing was heavy as he came down from his orgasm. He watched Sasuke pull his mouth away from him and swallow his cum properly before slipping back into the water and kissing him hotly.

"Mmm. Naruto that was so hot. Watching you cum is the sexiest thing i have ever seen in my life. Fuck me Naruto. I need you to fuck me. Now." Naruto stood up in the water and grabbed Sasuke's hand to steady him on his shaky legs. Together they went back into the bedroom and fell back onto the bed. still wet from the hot tub, in a series of hot kisses.

"You got it baby. I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

**TBC**

**Next part should be up soon. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

In The Bubbles Part 2

**Here ya go everyone. Part two. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

The kiss continued as Naruto leaned down and removed Sasuke's soaked boxers. They stuck to his wet skin sexily and made a soft splat sound on the ground as Naruto tossed them over the side of the bed. The blond ended the kiss and stood off to the side. He pulled off his own wet under garments and knelt between Sasuke's now spread thighs. On his knees and bent over the deliciously disheveled raven underneath him, Naruto attacked his boyfriend's neck with wild abandon. He licked and nipped at the sexy collar bone, traveled back up and bit lightly on Sasuke's ear. Sasuke grabbed onto the back of Naruto's neck with his hand to hold him more closely. He moaned at the slightly rough treatment his skin was receiving. He slipped his other hand between their slick bodies to palm his aching erection. Naruto slapped his hand away gently.

"Now now Sasuke. None of that. You'll spoil all the fun." Naruto hummed seductively into Sasuke's ear.

"Please Naruto. I need to cum so badly. Seeing you all hot and bothered like that, cumming in my mouth...I need more. Please...give me more." He received no response from Naruto. Only felt a strong hand grasp the offending hand and hold it to Sasuke's side. The other hand on his head was gently removed and placed also down on the bed, restricting Sasuke's ability to touch either Naruto or himself. He continued his slow, yet slightly rough ministrations to Sasuke's neck, working his way lower with devastating laziness. He reached Sasuke's chest and ran his tongue slowly across a nipple. It was drawn and tight already. The cool air against their wet skin making everything so much more sensitive. Sasuke arched his back into the sensation, hoping to bring Naruto's mouth just a little bit closer to the sensitive nub. Naruto felt Sasuke's fists ball themselves in his hands as he blew even more cold air across his lover's chest. With some semblance of pity for the poor man, Naruto finally took the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently, swirling his tongue around it fully in the process.

"Ahh. More. Please Naruto more!" Sasuke moaned. He watched as Naruto kissed a hot trail across his chest to his other nipple. His eyes snapped shut when the torturous actions were repeated on the other side. Naruto could feel Sasuke's cock throbbing and bouncing helplessly against his abdomen, straining to find some kind of contact, some kind of friction, with anything. Naruto purposely lowered his body just ever so slightly so that Sasuke's erection lay flush with his chest, but not anywhere near close enough to gain the kind of attention it so desperately needed. 添ou fucking tease!Sasuke spit out through heavily lidded eyes. His breath was shaky, and his voice deep. He could only moan once more as Naruto bit down on his nipple. 敵ahh...fuck!Naruto stopped his torturous actions to trail the kisses down Sasuke's chest, down his sharply cut abdominal muscles, over his hips, dancing around the area that needed the most contact intentionally. He looked directly into his lover's eyes. They were heavy, and his breathing was labored, and staggered. Naruto stuck his tongue out and gave him one, long, slow, lick to Sasuke's hard cock. 溺"Mmm. Oh" He felt Naruto move away quickly, and he thrust his hips up, trying to come into contact again with the hot mouth he already missed. Naruto ignored the action. 哲"No no no. Please. Stop. More. Please Naru."

"Can't seem to make up your mind ne, Sasuke."

"Fuck you Naruto. God dammit just fuck me. Pleeease!" Naruto ignored the pleas and continued his slow journey down Sasuke's body. He still kept Sasuke's hands glued to the bed, and kissed the tops and inside of his thighs.

"If I will let your hands go will you be a good boy and keep them there?" Sasuke nodded his head frantically, willing to do do anything he was told if it held even the slight promise of Naruto taking further action. Naruto slowly let go of his wrists, and as promised he kept them firmly on the bed, as still as possible with how hard his body was shaking. His eyes widened as Naruto lifted his legs over his shoulders. Sasuke almost sighed in relief at what he knew such a gesture meant. Much to his dismay Naruto made no move to enter him, only scooted down on the bed to lay on his own stomach. He whined pitifully at the let down, but forgot his disappointment quickly as he felt a hot tongue sweep across his tight hole. He grabbed harshly onto the bed sheets to stop himself from winding his hands through the blond's hair. He felt Naruto's tongue sweep, and probe, and poke at his entrance slowly, and then more quickly. He couldn't stand it. He inched one hand slowly off of the bed, up Naruto's arm, and lay it on his shoulder, hoping to not be punished too badly for disobeying. Urged on by Naruto making no he wound the hand onto the top of Naruto's blond locks. He wrapped his fingers around them and pulled lightly. The second he tugged however, Naruto's tongue was off of him, and he was kneeling. Sasuke's hands were immediately forced back onto the bed, held in place once more.

"Tsk tsk. I had so much faith in you too. I guess we'll just have to start over. " Naruto inched his way back up Sasuke's body, and once more kissed and nibbled at his neck. Sasuke moaned miserably, harder than ever.

"No! Please. I won't move again. I promise. Please Naruto. I can't take anymore!" He begged. Naruto kissed him softly on the lips.

"It's ok Sasuke. I forgive you, and I believe you. I'm sure you won't make the same mistake twice." He grinned evilly. Sasuke had to take deep breaths and concentrate in order to deal with the torturous sensations as Naruto started all over again from the top, mimicking each of his earlier actions. When he once again let go of Sasuke's wrists Sasuke balled them up and put them under his back, effectively sitting on them. Naruto laughed at the action, but once more put Sasuke's legs on top of his shoulders, continuing his earlier ministrations. Sasuke moaned and writhed under him, bucking his hips to get as close to the hot mouth on his hole as possible, but did not let his hands so much as twitch.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he felt two fingers roughly enter his only slightly lubricated body. He felt Naruto continue to lap and lick lazily over his fingers as they slid in and out, slicking them even more to make entry more easy. A third finger joined the first two and Sasuke twitched at the slight sting it brought with it, but the pain quickly dissipated in the wake of his need.

"Please...Naruto...fuck...please fuck me. I can't take this."

"No?"

"I can't. I need you so badly. No more of this. Please!" Trying to take just a bit of control for himself, Sasuke pulled his hands out from under his body. He grabbed Naruto back up to him, legs still over his shoulders, bending his almost in half. He kissed him fiercely, shoving his tongue into the blond's mouth desperately. Naruto let his mouth be fucked by the rough appendage, using a single hand to line himself up with Sasuke's twitching ass hole. Without warning he thrust himself into the raven's body to the hilt, feeling his balls hit Sasuke's ass cheeks. Sasuke let out a scream at the intrusion, just a bit of pain coming from the offended area. He felt Naruto pause, and pulled himself away from the delicious lips he was attached to.

"No. Don't baby me. Fuck me... " Naruto pulled out and immediately drove back into the hot body beneath him. Sasuke was so hot, and tight, and wet around him. It was such an intense sensation being pulled and squeezed, having his cock choked so roughly by his lover's insides. Sasuke bucked up against him as much as his bent body would allow. He thrust his hands in between his body to jerk himself off, feeling so close to the edge from all of the teasing. He felt Naruto slam roughly into his prostate and it was too much. He came harshly without warning. His muscles tightened and he could feel his balls pull close to his body.

"Fuck Sasuke! You gotta warn me...shit..." Sasuke was breathing heavy in the after glow. His body numb from the abuse it had taken.

"C'mon Naruto. Fuck me! Harder. Take me. Use me!" He whispered dirtily. He stretched his hand down Naruto's side and roughly thrust his finger into the blond's ass, knowing exactly where his sweet spot was, and hitting it without trouble. Naruto groaned and came hard, thrusting viciously until the spasms had left his body. He felt Sasuke remove the finger, and he removed himself from the Raven's body. He rolled over to lay beside him and breathed a deep sigh.

"You kinky slut." Naruto accused.

"Me!? Look at you with the bossing me around and punishing me for Not obeying you." Naruto simply dazed off. He ignored the truth coming from his boyfriend's mouth. 鉄

"Ok how about it? We tear apart the bathroom and remodel? I want a new shower."

"You just got a new hot tub."

"And now I want a shower."

"As you wish my love

**The End. Stay tuned for more. If you have an idea for a renovation please feel free to let me know.**


End file.
